Misunderstand
by Twins Shinobi
Summary: Jadi, jauh-jauh Akashi ke rumah Kuroko yang ada di Tokyo hanya untuk membaca sebuah majalah olahraga mingguan? /'Jelas tidak mungkin,' /"Tetsuya, aku—"/"Akashi- kun, kenapa belakangan ini Akashi- kun menghindariku tanpa alasan yang jelas?" /Oneshoot/Shounen-ai


Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Alur cepat, Oneshoot, Drabble, dsb…

Dipersembahkan kepada RinRiku dan semua AkaKuro shipper

Happy Reading~

* * *

Pemuda manis dengan surai _baby blue_ itu menatap lurus ke arah sang _emperor_ bergunting yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah olahraga mingguan yang ia temukan di atas meja belajar Kuroko.

Kini Akashi sedang berada di dalam kamar sang bayangan dengan ditemani pemilik kamar yang juga kekasihnya.

Sudah 30 menit semenjak Akashi tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Kuroko dan berakhir dengan berdiam diri di kamarnya sambil membaca majalah tanpa sepatah katapun terlontarkan.

Jadi, jauh-jauh Akashi ke rumah Kuroko yang ada di Tokyo hanya untuk membaca sebuah majalah olahraga mingguan?

'Jelas tidak mungkin,' Pikir Kuroko.

Kalau mau, Akashi bisa saja membeli seluruh kopian majalah tersebut bahkan dari edisi pertama sampai edisi terakhirnya, semudah membalikkan tangan.

"…."

Suana sangat hening di dalam kamar Kuroko. Hanya terdengar suara serangga musim panas di luar sana dan suara mesin pendingin udara yang menyala untuk membuat hawa di dalam kamar menjadi lebih sejuk.

Kuroko bukan tipe orang yang pandai dalam memulai pembicaraan.

Tapi lebih baik berusaha daripada tidak sama sekali kan?

Lagipula ada beberapa hal yang ingin Kuroko tanyakan pada Akashi. Seperti salah satunya, mengapa Akashi belakangan ini sangat jarang menghubungi Kuroko atau mengapa Akashi selalu menghindari Kuroko.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," Panggil Kuroko yang membuat Akashi meliriknya dari sudut matanya, "Hm?"

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu belakangan ini?" Tanya Kuroko, berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Seperti biasanya saja. Tidak ada hal yang begitu merepotkanku," Jawab Akashi dengan simpel tanpa bertanya balik pada Kuroko mengenai pekerjaan kekasih manisnya sebagai guru Tk.

Fokus Akashi kembali kepada majalah di depannya. Tangannya membalik lembaran kertas berwarna tersebut. Kedua mata heterokromnya membaca setiap kalimat per kalimat dengan tenang.

Oke, cukup basa-basinya. Toh hasilnya sama saja, Akashi tetap mendiami Kuroko. Kuroko berniat untuk segera menanyakan pada sang pemilik surai merah tersebut.

Setelah merangkai kata-kata yang akan ia tanyakan dengan baik, Kuroko mulai memanggil Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_ —"

"Halo? Ah, iya. Aku akan segera ke sana untuk mengurusnya. Tolong kau urus sampai aku datang ke sana."

Kuroko hanya bisa diam ketika melihat Akashi sedang mengangkat panggilan ketika ia akhirnya sudah siap untuk bertanya. Tiba-tiba Kuroko merasa sangat ingin menyumpahi orang yang menelpon Akashi secara mendadak begitu.

"Tetsuya, aku—"

Kuroko bangkit berdiri sambil mengambil teko yang berisi teh kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Tehnya sudah mau habis. Akan kuisikan lagi," Ucap Kuroko dengan datar. Akashi tentu saja mengetahui perubahan Kuroko meskipun Kuroko sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk terlihat seperti biasanya.

Tepat sebelum Kuroko keluar dari kamar tersebut, pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Akashi. Akashi memutar tubuh Kuroko sehingga mau tak mau Kuroko menatap wajah Akashi.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi..

"Tidak… Tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi- _kun_." Jawab Kuroko berusaha mengelak sambil menahan mulutnya yang ingin segera meluapkan berbagai pertanyaan yang mampir di pikirannya.

Kuroko mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi.

"Tetsuya—"

"Akashi- _kun_ , kenapa belakangan ini Akashi- _kun_ menghindariku tanpa alasan yang jelas?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kata-kata itu langsung terlontar dari mulutnya begitu saja. Kuroko langsung merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia bertanya seperti itu? 'Tidak keren sama sekali' Pikirnya.

Akashi terlihat bingung mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu apa, Tetsuya?"

Ah, sudahlah. Ia sudah terlanjur bicara jadi tinggal dilanjutkan saja.

"Belakangan ini Akashi- _kun_ sangat jarang menghubungiku dan terkadang terlihat menghindariku. Lalu…"

"Lalu?"

"Kemarin aku melihat Akashi- _kun_ di pusat perbelanjaan bersama seorang wanita."

Mata Akashi membelalak penuh kejut. Apa Kuroko sudah tahu…?

"Kau saja baru mendatangiku hari ini tetapi ternyata kau sudah ada sejak kemarin. Bahkan sempat berjalan bersama wanita yang tak kukenal,"

Tiba-tiba Akashi menyeringai mendengarnya. Ternyata Kuroko salah paham.

Akashi mengangkat wajah Kuroko kemudian mendekati wajah Kuroko, "Kau cemburu, hm?"

"Tidak," Elak Kuroko sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak usah mengelak Tetsuya. Aku tahu aku benar dan aku tak pernah salah. Perkataanku absolute, Tetsuya."

Akashi mengecup lembut bibir Kuroko.

"Dengar, kau salah paham. Kemarin aku sedang mengurusi urusan dengan wanita itu." Kata Akashi. Sorot matanya terlihat sangat serius.

"Mengurusi apa?" Tapi Kuroko tidak dengan mudah mempercayainya. Ada juga saat di mana Kuroko bisa—atau harus—bersifat keras.

"…." Akashi terdiam.

Apa dia harus memberitahukannya?

"Benarkan kemarin kau pergi kencan dengan wanita itu? Sudahlah,"

Kuroko berusaha melepaskan diri dari Akashi tapi Akashi kembali menahannya dan menarik Kuroko ke kasurnya. Kuroko yang tidak stabil akhirnya jatuh ke atas kasurnya dan dikurung oleh Akashi yang berada di atasnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ … Lepaskan aku, aku mau mengisi kembali tehnya."

Akashi kembali mencium bibir Kuroko, kali ini lebih dalam.

"Akashi- _kun_ …"

"Kau percaya kan padaku, Tetsuya?" Kata Akashi sambil mengecup lembut tangan kiri Kuroko. Tiba-tiba Kuroko menyadari ada kilatan cahaya di antara jarinya atau tepatnya jari manisnya. Matanya membulat terkejut melihat sebuah cincin berwarna putih melingkar manis di jarinya itu. Cincin tersebut memiliki model yang sama persis dengan yang ada di jari Akashi.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, bersediakah kau menemaniku sampai aku menutup mata dan mengganti namamu menjadi Akashi Tetsuya serta tinggal bersamaku?" Tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi- _kun_?" Tanya Kuroko tak mengerti. Bukankah kemarin Akashi baru saja berkencan dengan seorang wanita? Kenapa Akashi sekarang melamarnya?

"Kau salah paham, Tetsuya. Kemarin aku sedang membicarakan acara pernikahan kita kepada pihak _wedding organizer_. Aku juga bukan menghindarimu tetapi aku mengurusi bebera pekerjaanku agar bisa santai menjelang pernikahan kita nanti," Jawab Akashi—meluruskan segala kesalahpahaman Kuroko selama ini.

Wajah Kuroko tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

Ternyata selama ini dia salah paham.

"Jadi… Apa jawabanmu, Tetsuya?"

"Eh?"

"Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Kuroko tersenyum lembut kemudian memeluk Akashi, "Tentu saja."

 **END**

* * *

A/N: Fic ini dipersembahkan kepada RinRiku dan tentunya kepada seluruh AkaKuro Shipper ' ')/! Kepada RInRiku maafkan daku yang baru bisa membuatnya sekarang padahal udah janji dari kapan, honhonhon. Karena ini sedang musim uts saya ingin mengucapkan 'Selamat berjuang' pada semua orang yang akan atau sedang uts, saya sendiri utsnya masih minggu depan, heuheu. Buat yang udah uts selamat menikmati masa-masa tanpa dihantui uts :".

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

* * *

 _ **Extra**_

"Akashi- _kun_ , kenapa kau sudah mengurus segalanya? Bahkan kau saja belum menanyakannya padaku. Bagaimana kalau semisalnya aku menolakmu?" Tanya Kuroko sambil memainkan rambut merah Akashi. Di sampingnya terdapat Akashi yang menaruh kepalanya di atas paha Kuroko, ia baru saja membatalkan urusannya melalui telpon tadi.

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau menerimaku kan?"

"Hanya semisalnya, Akashi- _kun_."

"Tidak ada semisalnya, Tetsuya. Aku selalu benar, kau tahu itu kan?" Akashi menyeringai sambil memandang Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum Akashi kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.


End file.
